


Beyond The Universe

by TheRebelMoth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, David Bowie Inspired, Gen, How Do I Tag, Is this voltron??, Original work - Freeform, Space Oddity, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelMoth/pseuds/TheRebelMoth
Summary: 468. That's how many years its been since the first attempt to launch living breathing beings into space. Or so, that's what the public believes. Until today anyway. April 13, 2437, is the date of today. The day that will be one of celebration as Nasa sends a team farther than science can even dream of. Beyond our solar system and into the unknown. Except, there was one thing wrong with this mission. An omen. One that's been told to and passed down by the humans who never seemed to listen. You don't travel and find the unknown. Its the one who hunts and finds you...
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Believe...

"Hi there, my name is Cosmo Thomason. This is a pre-recorded message that I'm going to leave to my future self in the hopes that I'll at least be able to do something then."

_I could remember it just like it was yesterday..._

"I'm 8 years and 6 months old! My birthday is coming up soon! Or, it's coming earlier than expected... Mom says it's because dad is doing his launch on my birthday week and he has to be ready! Meaning no cake! Which I think is just awful..."

_I was so innocent back then. Without a care in the world..._

"Today's the day!! Dad's gonna go into space! All my friends think he's so cool! Which means I'm cool too for having a cool dad! Mom's even letting me stay up late to watch on the tube to celebrate!! So thanks, dad!"

_I wish I still had that innocence... That naivety that came with being a child..._

"It's been almost a month and there hasn't been anything on dad yet. Mom doesn't think I hear her when she shuts her door, but I do. She calls them. NASA... my dad's friends... But nothing. She doesn't think I hear her cry..."

_Holding on to such a thing is a fantasy dream compared to real-life... when society practically mugs that pureness away from you... sometimes... without the dark alley involved..._

"Its been 3 years dad. I'm 11 now. No longer that bright-eyed little boy you probably don't even remember. I let my hair grow out some, now going past my ears and to my neck. Ethan says that its girly, but Lalu and Matt said it was fine. You remember them... right? Ethan your nephew and my best friends since diapers?"

_I can't remember the true day that my childish hope and imagination died..._

"I remember it being all over the news and in every paper dad!" **"Lost Astronauts Finally Return Home!: Today on the morning of Novem-..."** I lost my grip on the remote when they said the name of every man aboard that shuttle and yours wasn't one of them...

_Maybe it was when they called the names... hoping that they just skipped it on accident..._

"I promise that I tried looking for you dad! Even moving closer t the screen though you said it wouldn't help the time I was watching that cartoon!..."

_Maybe it was as the men left the vessel... and your face wasn't amongst them..._

"Another 2 years dad and you're still not here. Mom and I haven't given up hope yet! It doesn't matter if the NASA men haven't called us back yet! O-or that everyone calls and believes that you were an alcoholic druggie who didn't even make it aboard the ship! I know the truth! Both mom and I do! And we're gonna get you back! You'll see!"

_Although... Maybe it wasn't any of that... Maybe... Maybe I just grew up..._

"Hey... Dad..."

_It probably doesn't even matter but... for a long time I wished that my body had died with it..._

"January 14th. Friday. 2435. My name is Cosmo Alexander Thomason. I'm 14 years old and recording this to hold the data and evidence I've collected on the mysterious disappearance of my father. James Dean Thomason."

 _Until I didn't..._

"My father James is an intelligent caucasian man with a shapely hooked nose, neck length brown hair and heterochromatic brown-green eyes, standing at 6'4. Not a man you'd just "lose" as NASA says they did after they escorted my father out of the building for causing a ruckus..."

_Because you taught me to see beyond what my eyes lead me to see..._

"June 29th. Sunday. 2435. Mom gifted me some of your old notebooks dad. She said I can use them for my little "experiments" as long as I didn't mind the doodles you used to do in your spare time... You never told me you could draw dad..."

_You taught me to run faster and harder than what I believed my legs could carry..._

"Octob-... October 16th. Wednesday- Grandma is trying to convince mom to marry again dad!... I-I know it must be hard without you around and I'm probably just adding to that worry with work and stuff- but!... But... it's like she's forgetting about you dad..."

_You taught me to fight for what I believe in! To face all odds to even grasp the tail of the justice I seek..._

"Dad... I know we haven't talked for a while... I'm 15 now. Almost off to college being the youngest in my class. Grandpa says we're getting smaller and smaller by the year and so he tries to leave as much milk in the house that we'd take without suspicion. A number of which I've numbered down to at least 2 jugs... But... I'm rambling again, I'm sorry... .... ...Mom is sick..."

_You taught me that even the smallest dog has the howl of a wolf, that even the body of the sick has the mind of the strong..._

"Dad..." _Dad..._

"I miss you..." _You've taught me many important things..._

"Please..." _But.._.

"Please just..." _The lesson I took most to heart?..._

"Please come back..." _Was when you told me to believe..._

"Sir? Would you like to leave and come back later after lunch?" _Most importantly in myself..._

 _And I believe..._ "I believe I should"

I believe...


	2. Wake up...

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

I groan at the continuous beeping of my alarm, wanting nothing more than to just roll over and go back to sleep. Except, even if this was something I decided to do, I wouldn't have been able to. "Whoop! Time to get up cuz'! Today's the day you get to see me do what uncle James was never able to do! Then at least we'll have one man do something successfully in this family!" He raved as he dogpiled onto my bed, and in turn, on top of me. I wheezed as his heavyweight squashed all of the air from my lungs, blacks spots entering my vision before my aunt finally poked her head into the room. "Oh my, Ethan! Get off the boy before you squish him. You know he's always been smaller than you." She gently chided as she motioned for him to move, which he did reluctantly with a groan.

I gasped for air gratefully as he finally broke into a laugh, "yeah, as if that'll ever change. Is breakfast ready yet, ma?" he asked nonchalantly while stretching, purposely flashing his muscles so that everyone in the room could catch a glimpse. Aunt Em, being used to these motions and the attitude of her son, just nodded and stepped out of the doorway as her son bounded past her and down the hall with a battle cry that shook the house. Watching him for a moment, she shook her head with a fond chuckle before turning back to me as I got my tired wiry limbs to follow my now awake brain. "How are you, dear?" she called softly as she took a few steps towards me. I knew she wanted a more alive and positive answer, but I just couldn't bring myself to let one out, so I just shrugged, to which she met with a sigh. She finally was close enough to sit on my bed now, to which she took full advantage of, sitting quietly for a moment before launching over and wrapping me in a compressing hug. "I see where Ethan gets that brute strength from," I gasped out jokingly though I was still worried about suffocating in her grasp. She pulled back with a small laugh, holding my face in her hands as her eyes looked me over for anything she didn't like.

She must have found something because she quickly gained a sad look that overtook her normally shining blue eyes. "Cosmo... I... I know times are hard, a-and I'm sorry we couldn't do more-" I cut her off. "Aunt Em, you and uncle Malachi are doing the best you can. I know this, trust me I do. You already have two kids and just adding another mouth to feed- You two could have just sent me to the orphanage and it wouldn't have been any trouble-!" This time she cut me off with a small smack to the back of my head. "Now you cut that out boy, you know both Mal and I just love having you here... even though it has been more of an adjustment for him..." She trails off, a thinking look in her eye before they flashback to me, just as loving as before. "If we could go back and change a thing? The only thing would be the loss of your parents, just so you wouldn't have to face such loss," She pauses to place a strong kiss on the middle of my forehead, one I cherish. "But we can't, and so we just have to be grateful for what we have now, before us. I love you so much Cosmo. You're one of my children, never dare forget that," she says strongly, forcing my eyes to meet her's head-on. As if her words couldn't emphasize what she was feeling enough.

Pulling me in for one last bone-crushing hug, she pulled back and pat my cheek with a soft smile and a content sigh. "Well, I believe that to be enough of a depressing tone for one day, don't you agree? Come on," she paused to lift herself up and place a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you hurry and get dressed before coming down for some breakfast before Ethan eats it all like the pig he is," She said as I stared at her, gaping in shock. She only laughed as she walked towards the door, "Please, don't look at me like that! I've known my son for a good 19 years! I know how he is, believe me," She says flashing a dry look to me before laughing again and quickly skipping out the door. "Remember! Breakfast! Hurry!", She called back as she made her way down the hall. I just sat there for a moment of two, allowing my brain time to process all that had just happened. "But then again," I thought to myself as I finally stood and began walking towards the closet, "This is aunt Em, and she's always been one heck of a wild card."

The outfit that I chose to wear under my uniform today was nothing special compared to the "big day" today supposedly was. I wore a light gray shirt with some dark gray pants, a brown belt holding them up and a pair of equally as brown calf-length boots on my feet. Making sure the brace on my left wrist was still in place, I tapped on it to turn it on and check the time, 6:15. Meaning only 15 more until we had to be up and out the door. With this in mind, I quickly threw on my light-blue jacket and clicked on my chest bag, about to walk out the door when I paused to look in the mirror. My outfit altogether looked okay, but I was more focused on my expression, my face. I shared my parents' dark brown hair, bouncing with my dad's messy curls, going perfectly with my face alight with my mom's dancing freckles. My mom's mischievous smirk only bringing the light back on to my dad's monochromatic eyes, the only difference being where he had brown and green eyes, I had one of his green and one of my mom's blue, making them seem almost grey in dark lighting. Tearing my eyes away from the mirror, I looked down at the attached dresser, looking over everything on top of it and wondering if I was forgetting something.

Except, the only thing that really caught my eye was was small locket hanging from one of the loose nails. Slowly, pulling it off, I opened it up and although reluctant, I let the memories flow through me. It was a gift from my grandma before she passed many Christmases ago, saying that she had always wanted a granddaughter to pass it down to. Only, it wasn't as demeaning as I thought or Ethan tried to make it out to be. She explained that back in her day, boys only cared for sports or women, there was no sense of family. Or really, "Not a familial bone in their body," as she put it. And, by giving me the locket, she explained that she saw more love and family than she had in her whole lifetime, even in her own heart because she's "been wanting to smack some of us in the head for a while" she grumbled as she stared towards uncle Malachi. I took it more gratefully after that, especially after seeing my mom's proud and loving smile. Inside were 6 sets of blank spaces for photos, the first four being pictures of my immediate family, my aunt and uncle and their kids, my grandparents, and a photo of my two best friends Lanuola and Mattew.

The last two were blank. She said to save them and keep them as so until I made a family of my own, and the last would be for a special moment. A moment I would treasure forever. And so, with a reminiscent smile, I put the locket on and hid the main case under my shirt so that Ethan wouldn't be able to tease me over it. Taking one last look at the room, I deemed my mission done and closed my door, bounding downstairs and sliding into a chair next to my youngest cousin Piper. "Good morning, little Pip," I chirped at her as I started to serve myself some scrambled eggs and bacon. She scoffed from her cereal and rolled her eyes at me, "Its Piper, and I'm not little. I'm 9, see!" she stressed, holding up nine fingers to aid me with a visual. I smirked, "Alright, so Pip isn't working for you, huh? What about..." I trailed off for dramatic effect, "The Pied Piper!" I said with a small slam of my hands on the table. "No!" Piper called out as aunt Em softly reprimanded me, "Cosmo," I laughed. "Sorry aunt Em, but come on Piper, you at least got to give me credit for that! You even play the flute!" I cry out with a playfully shocked expression. She pouted, her lips pinching as her face went red, but before she could start yelling at me, aunt Em intervened. "Now, now, children, not at the table," she chided as we both looked down ashamed, spitting "Sorry mom"s and "Sorry aunt Em"s. 

"That's alright, but let's talk about something more exciting!" She chirped happily, looking like she was about to squeal. Piper and I looked at each other, her red hair shadowing her forest-green eyes and freckled face, but they didn't hold back any of the suspicions we held as we looked at each other. Ethan was too busy stuffing his face and uncle Malachi was buried too deep into his paper, and so to make up for that, Piper and I gave aunt Em our full attention. She smiled at us gratefully before continuing on in her excitement, "I just got a call from the hospital and before driving Ethan and Cosmo up to the NASA building, I thought we'd go and visit auntie Charlotte!" She exclaimed with a little clap of her hands as the whole table stopped what they were doing and stared at her in shock. "What...?" I managed after almost choking, pinching my wrist as if this were a dream because if it were, I'd really like to wake up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?? Wow?? I have massive ADHD...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mixture of work I've been inspired by from David Bowie himself and from my own ideas. There was also inspiration from a bunch of space shows like Voltron and Bravest Warriors, though I promise I won't be consciously stealing ideas from these amazing shows as they are terrific on their own and don't need that. 
> 
> I wouldn't be able to do them justice anyway... ;-;
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy and all feedback is welcome!


End file.
